five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KamiOfWind/Kami Super Mega Ultra Evaluations Prototype!
The title is also a work in progress.... Hello everyone! And welcome to the first edition of Kami's reviews! Today we shall review Bracer! Character Bio When Fazbear Entertainment was running out of animatronics to put on stage, they found the early Bracer suit in the back room deciding to put him on stage. Bracer doesn't mind, he enjoyed being on stage. A good backstory, it isn't the infamous "acquired on accident" cliche. A little indescriptive, and no reason was given prior as to why he could possibly dislike being on stage. 7/10 Backstory When a 13 year old boy was taken by the mysterious Purple Guy, he was killed and stuffed into Bracers suit. Since then, Bracer has been more aggressive towards malevolent people, while being protective for kids and benevolent people. I honestly, dislike this backstory. It does go with the canon story, but it is just so stock and cliché. 4/10 Appearance There not much about his appearance, he has a rectangular body, gray metal color, has a hat, and 4 arms with sharp claws. There is little description Bracer. You could be a little more detailed, also there are a couple grammatical errors. 2/10 Personality Even though he looks vicious, he is actually kind-hearted and fond to kind and benevolent people, while being aggressive to malevolent people. He is extremely benevolent when not aggressive. He would warmly introduce himself to other animatronics and be kind to them. But if he meets a bad animatronic, then he act kindly at first, but if he is insulted, then he will start getting mad and soon makes threats to this bad person, if not stopped, they will meet his fury, so they better hope Bracer goes easy on them. Whoa this guy can snap. I think it is a little weird actually. He is normally nice and kind and pretty much perfect, but insult him and next thing you know your head is on a pole. He also seems like a do-gooder but not much else. I am really mixed about this one. Let's give it a 7/10. Relationships Mangled Emy - Bracer is a nice person, so these two easily get along. Snowflake - She was shy at first, but she eventually warmed up to Bracer immediately. Sapella & Toy Sapella - All three are nice to each other, it's what they have in common. Corey the Ram- Seeing how Bracer never got to talk to him due to his napping, but he knows he's alright. Tabitha Kat - the tactic she uses to kill sickens Bracer, but she is kind-hearted, he talks with her often, so it's a neutral friendship. Rachel the Raccoon - Bracer doesn't mind her attitude, he finds it fun and he's always willing to give her a hug, but Bracer doesn't like ordering her around. So basically everyone likes this guy and he likes everyone? There is also a plot hole though. Tabitha I using a tactic to murder Bracer, but he is obviously tricked, but you have mentioned a personality scanner in the past. (Not on the page.) Also, again, grammar is kinda flawed in some places. 8/10 Abilities Foretelling- Bracer's programming allows him to predict a person's next move, so if someone attacks him, he has the advantage. Claw Grip- Bracer's claws are capable of attaching to ceilings and can climb up walls, he can use this to walk on ceilings and walls and is capable to appear anywhere and stay hidden with this ability. He can read minds? So basically this guy wins every battle he gets into? Kinda godmodish. Also the ceiling think seems kinda abstract, I doubt his claws having to pierce through walls, not to mention having four of them would allow him to be stealthier than a ninja. 5/10 Quotes Hi, ''I'm ''Bracer and who are you? -'' Bracer introducing himself. ''You ''need any help? - Bracer providing assistance. ''Stay away from him/her.- ''Bracer protecting a benevolent person. ''You have made a big mistake. - Bracer threatens a malevolent person. These seem pretty generic, unfortunately. Not much to say other than the fact you linked the page to itself. 4/10 Trivia Bracer will protect any animatronic from malevolent ones. It is unknown how he got 4 arms. Bracer believes that his metal can't be damaged. Bracer doesn't kill night guards. If Bracer meets a depressed or suicidal character, he will try and brighten up their day. I will deal with every point one by one. #1, that is established already, that is basically Bracer as a whole. #2 Seems like a cheap way to get past a plot hole. #3 So basically not only does he have mind reading powers, but he believes he is invincible? Is this an FNaF OC or the black night from Monty Python's Holy Grail? #4 That is overused. I do admit that yes, I have used the trait for Bonnette, but that doesn't mean AI do not see that as overused. #5 That is kinda useless trivia. Overall, this is a 6/10 Gallery Final Commets: Bracer is good character, but has a lot of room for improvement. The Triva is not the best. The page is not very descriptive, and most stuff here feels forced to exceed the requirements. Category:Blog posts